mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of My-HiMe Child and Elements
This is a list of the names of the child and elements used in the My-HiME anime series. HiMEs' Child A Child were the different creature that being summoned by the HiMEs in their fight as their protector. The names and appearance of the child were based from ancient mythological creatures, monsters, and deities. Also, the child can be considered as the combination of living creatures with flesh and of mechanical or technological parts. The life of the child was connected with the life of the most important person in the life of the HiME. If the child of a certain HiME dies, the most important person in her life will also die. Kagutsuchi Kagutsuchi is the child of Mai Tokiha. It is a giant dragon-like creature with wings of fire. It has the ability to release fireballs from its mouth. It is also somewhat associated with whales and dolphins (hence the fin-like protrusions on its face and the sounds which it communicates with). Another obvious reference is to the legendary phoenix as Kagutsuchi is shown to be able to be reborn from fire. Also, Kagutsuchi has the ability to fly with incredible speed because of its jet mode. There is a sword in its head, known as the Sword of Sealing. It was made by the Obsidian Lord, acting as a seal on its powers, allowing the Obsidian Lord to suppress it when needed. During the final battle, the HiME's attack on the HiME star weakens the Obsidian Lord and destroys the sword, loosening the control and allows Kagutsuchi full access to all its power to destroy the Obsidian Lord within Reito. Kagutsuchi is based on Honokaguchi (Kagu-tsuchi), a god of fire in Japanese mythology. He is the son of two gods, Izanami no Mikoto and Izanagi no Mikoto, who are the creators of the islands of Japan. As Honokaguchi was born, he burned his mother Izanami to death, becoming a motherless child like Mai. Whether this is the cause or not, Izanagi beheaded Honokaguchi with the totosuka sword, a sword ten grips long. The sword we see stuck in Kagutsuchi’s head is a reference to this. His body which was cut into eight pieces, and became eight volcanoes. Miroku Mikoto Minagi's child was Miroku. At first, Mikoto's element the claymore was introduced to be her child but later it was reveal that it was only her element. Both of her child and element were named Miroku that caused this confusion. The true appearance of Miroku was a giant ogre like creature that carries a giant spiked club. Miroku appeared to be like a full armored warrior with three arms and a big eye in it central body but its true face has in lower part. In earlier episodes Miroku only appeared as spikes that came out of the ground at Mikoto's command. Mikoto herself does not appear to completely control the Child, who is referred to as the protector of the Obsidian Lord and attempts to block an attack against him during the final battle. The most obvious reference for Miroku is the absolute god Miroku, Maitreya in Sanskrit, from the religion Mitra. As for Mikoto, we see her name along with Izanami’s and Izanagi’s. It’s probably why she’s always stuck with Mai. Miroku's name was adopted from Japanese term for "Maitreya Buddha" as prophesied by the Buddha before entering nirvana. Duran Duran was a silver wolf like creature. It was the child of Natsuki Kuga. She named Duran after her deceased pet dog. Duran was aided with a pair of cannons on its back, and also by the different mechanical parts and weapon in its hind legs, which were composed of several types of projectiles. Shizuru dies because she was Natsuki's most important person when Duran was destroyed. Duran is probably based on Dylan from Celtic mythology, the son of Arianrhod. Dylan is also said to be the child of waves, therefore he became the god of oceans. This corresponds with how Duran comes out of ice. Another point about Natsuki is her relationship with her mother. Arianrhod had another son named Lleu, whom she almost kills. Although there is a difference of gender, Arianrhod could be Natsuki’s mother, Lleu being Natsuki, and Dylan being Duran. Also, it could be that the name of Duran was adopted from the term "dylan" which means "ice". Gakutenou Gakutenou was a strange and unidentified creature that looks like an armadillo or even lion. Gakutenou's back legs has the ability to transform into wheels, allowing Midori Sugiura, its HiME master, to move at high speeds on land and in the air and also by rotating its wheel at high power, it can launch a tornado that can trap an enemy within. It has an extendable tail liked blade on its head that can cut through hard stones. Its shape allows it to become a living projectile; the rocket thrusters on its back give it an incredible amount of thrust, which it uses in its Spiral Dash attack: gathering speed, it rushes forward, covering itself in energy and then physically blasting through whatever is in its path. It can go through a wall of solid stone and even the metal hull of a ship. For this ability Gakutenou can be associated with a rhinoceros. There is no god with a name of anything close to Gakutenou. The name in Japanese describes a “state of great shock”, so strong that one doesn’t know what to do. So literally translated, Gakutenou becomes “a king that surprises even the heavens”. In Kojiki, an old Japanese text, there’s a line that vaguely translates to “Susanoo no Mikoto violently kills a woman who wears a heavenly robe”. Susanoo is a god in Japanese mythology who killed Yamata no Orochi, the eight headed dragon that symbolizes chaos, but he himself was a very rough man. Rough enough to makes Amaterasu no Mikoto, the goddess of the sun, so upset that she hid herself away, covering the world in darkness. The closest call for basis of Gakutenou would probably be Susanoo. Harry (Hari) Harry (sometimes spelled as Hari) was the child of Akane Higurashi. Harry bears a resemblance to a giant tiger. It has the ability to manipulate wind currents to slash at enemies before drawing them into a vacuum to crush them. When Harry was killed by Miyu Greer, Kazuya Kurauchi also died in front of her because he was her boyfriend and the most important person in Akane's life. Seeing how Akane uses a tonfa, it brings attention to the Asian culture. Rather than a god, Harry’s origin can be found in a non-fictional source in Malaysia. Tani Yutaka’s little sister was killed in England, but the murderer was judged to be innocent. For revenge, this Japanese man began stealing valuable belongings in England and giving them away to people in Malaysia where he lived, making him legendary there. His acts of kindness, from Malaysian point of view, lead to creation of Harimau Beneficial Bandits. The character that symbolizes the group is Harimau, the world for tiger in Malaysia. Julia Nao Yuuki's child was Julia. Julia appeared as a green and yellow half-human female spider with a scorpion tail. Julia's main ability is her sharp tail similar to a stinger as well as releasing its sticky web-like strings from its abdomen and chest. Julia is also capable of emitting some kind of acidic liquid by opening its chest, possibly a reference to the venom of spiders. Julia follows in every command of Nao by the help of her element. Nao used her in robbing men that she attracts. Julia has most likely originated from a god in Cthulhu mythology, Atlach-Nacha. Atlach-Nacha is a spider with a face of a human that is said to dwell in a hole it dug, planning to bring an end to the world. It is said to be a god that cannot multitask, therefore it becomes very upset when interrupted with what it is doing. It is also said that it can be summoned, but doing so would entangle the summoner in the web and leave them no option but to be eaten. How appropriate to Nao’s child. Gennai Akira Okuzaki's child, a huge frog like creature named Gennai, has the ability to blind enemies with the giant spotlights on its back, allowing her to control the shadow of her enemy in the ground and allow Gennai to execute its Jigoku Gama (literally "Hell Toad") attack, which involves Gennai launching a huge spiked ball out of its mouth towards the enemy. In summoning Gennai, Akira needs to say the long incantation "Rin, Pyou (or Byou), Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen (Kuji-in), Gennai, Appearance!"; however, it's debatable if this is actually nescesary, as Akira later summons Gennai without the incantation. This is another example of an origin in an existing person. Gennai is probably based on Hiraga Gennai, a scientist who lived from 1728 to 1780. He is most famous for inventing elekiter (electrostatic generator) that generate electricity. The toad is equipped with the electrostatic, as shown it being used once. As for Akira’s outfit, it must be a reference to Jiraiya. Jiraiya is a fictional ninja who rode on toad and fought for the poor by stealing from the rich. St. Vlas (St. Vrus) Yukariko Sanada's child, named St. Vlas (St. Vrus), was a resemblance of a knight, a piece in the game of chess, that can change its shape into a winged unicorn during its iron maiden form. It also has the ability to force its opponents into an illusion before crushing them with its large wings in the style of an iron maiden. Also, St. Vlas can use magical spells which was associated with fire, lightning, ice and so on. Yukariko, being a nun, has a partial reference to Christianity. Back when Christianity was the target of persecution, the cross used to be the target of arrow, and whoever was able to stick three on it was said to be able to become a master of archery. Whether this is the origin or not, three signifies demons, such as the trident that the devils are usually drawn with. Later on, the word “hamartia”, meaning “sin”, was made due to pressure from Greece, but it literally translates as “off target”. As for Yukariko’s child, its origin can be seen in a god originally named Volos. When Volos’ idol was thrown into the Pocayna River, he either became the devil, or alternately he became St. Vlas (St. Blaise), a shepherd. He is often tied together with the image of sexual suppression and male organs. St. Vlas's iron maiden-like ability is possibly a reference to St. Blaise's martyrdom. Diana Yukino Kikukawa's child, Diana, is a plant like weird creature that has the ability to sprout spores that serves as mini-cameras. Also, Diana can attack its enemies by the used of its tentacles liked roots. As reported in the official guidebook, Diana is a reference to Anne of Green Gables. Anne’s best friend Diana notices how Anne is growing a mysterious plant in the forest. If Diana is a reference to this, this means Haruka represents Anne, while Diana is Yukino and her child to the mysterious plant. Also, it might be that Diana was named after the Roman goddess named Diana, the goddess of forest and of the moon. Kiyohime Shizuru Fujino's child was Kiyohime, a combination of a giant squid and of Hydra. Kiyohime's multiple snake heads that serve as its tentacles, allow it to attack quickly and repeatedly, and each of its heads can spray an acidic silver poison. Kiyohime is one of the large childs in the anime, comparibly similar in size to Mai's Kagusutchi and Mikoto's Child Miroku, and arguably, one of the strongest. Kiyohime is right out of the Konjaku Monogatarishū, a classic Japanese work of literature that is titled “The Story of Kiyohime”. During their travels to Kumano, a nameless old monk and a young monk named Anchin (Anjin) stop by a house to stay for a night. The owner of the house, Kiyohime (Kiyo), who’s a widow, falls in love with Anchin at first sight and approaches him to start a relationship. However, Anchin devotes himself to Buddhism, so he fears Kiyohime, and therefore lies to her by saying that he’ll return to her once he finishes his mission to Kumano. Kiyohime believes his word and waits, but Anchin does not return. Receiving no news from Anchin, Kiyohime asks a traveler from Kumano about Anchin’s whereabouts, and finds out that he had already gone back to his country. In anger, sadness, and jealousy, Kiyohime transforms into a giant snake. In fear of Kiyohime, Anchin hides under a bell but is soon found (so this makes Natsuki out to be Anchin in this case) and is turned into a snake as well. Anchin asks the old monk to send the both of them to heaven, and with the old monk’s prayers, the two of them rise to heaven together. Yatagarasu Shiho Munakata's child in the anime, called Yatagarasu, is a large crow like creature able to fire its feathers in projectile attacks, as well as a destructive beam attack from its beak. Oddly, this version of the mythical creature has only one leg. Yatagarasu dwells in the sun, and is the messenger of the sun goddess, Amaterasu Omikami. Karasu means “crow”, so as easily guessed, this child is a crow. Crows are usually associated with negative images, but that’s a western influence. In Japan, it was originally a messenger of the gods characterized by loyalty, honesty, and devotion. However, Yatagarasu is usually depicted with three legs. Since Shiho’s child had only one leg, it means that loyalty, truthfulness and devotion must have been replaced with solitude, jealousy, and monopoly. Mashiro Kazahana (Suishouhime) Fumi Himeno's child in the anime is actually Mashiro Kazahana, called Suishouhime (meaning Crystal Princess) in her Child form. Seeing how Fumi wields a death scythe, the best image for her would be Hades, the god of underworld. A word about her name probably comes from “hifumi norito”, a prayer that leads the spirit to heavenly peace. But since “hi” is missing, it’s probably going to stop at rest, not making its way to peace. This explains how Mashiro, who is over 300 years old, kept her soul in the present world. Mashiro, as Reito called her the queen of hell, would be put in the position of Izanami, who carries the nature of death in her character. Eclipse 1 Artemis Alyssa Searrs' child was the giant satellite that float from the outerspace called Eclipse 1 Artemis. Eclipse 1 Artemis can fire a Golden Lighting by the command of Alyssa through her golden hairs, as well as missiles to defend itself. Sometimes, Miyu was also considered as her child. A reference to Artemis, the goddess of mountains, sometimes the moon, and hunting from Greek mythology. A master of archery, this explains the accuracy when firing the Golden Lighting. As we know, M. I. Y. U. stands for Multiple Intellegential Yggdrasil Unit. Clay is what is used to mend Yggdrasil, and one could elude that in this respect it is similar to the artificial Norse god Mokkurkalfi, that was created from clay during a battle between Thor and Hrungnir. HiMEs' Elements Element is the name for the objects that serves as the weapons of the HiMEs. Every HiMEs can summon their own element by their command. All HiMEs can do this except for the artificial HiME like Alyssa Searrs. Their elements also serve as an instrument in summoning their child. Their element are associated with their abilities and powers. Also, their elements and child has connection because their powers are connected to each others. Mai Tokiha's Element Her element is a set of four golden rings (bracelets) around her wrists and ankles. Her element allows her to float when the rings spins very fast. Also, it has the ability to create a force barrier field that can block the attacks of others. Each ring looks like a ring of fire when it spins, but in ordinary form it is a ring with emerald green magatama that serves as its beads. By the use of her element, Mai can easily summoned Kagutsuchi, her child, coming out from a cyclone of fire. Mikoto Minagi's Element Miroku was the name of Mikoto's element, a black claymore or two-handed sword. When she uses it, she will strike it to the ground that opens a portal of dark field energy force. In doing this she often drags Miroku's tip along the ground while wielding it, creating showers of sparks in the process. Coming out from the dark portal was a series of sharp spikes that can slash hard things. Also, her element can be used as an ordinary sword but it can slash any object. She is also able to summon Miroku, her child, when physically separated from the sword. External links * [http://www.sunrise-inc.co.jp/my-hime/ Official My-Hime website] * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/maihime/ TV Tokyo's My-Hime website] Category:Action anime and manga Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Marvelous Entertainment 1 Category:My-HiME Project Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Sunrise Category:Anime distributed by Madman Entertainment cs:Mai HIME de:Mai-HiME es:Mai-HiME fr:Mai-HiME it:Mai-HiME lt:My-HiME hu:Mai-HiME nl:Mai HiME ja:舞-HiME pt:Mai-HiME ru:Mai-HiME simple:My-HiME fi:Mai-HiME sv:My-HiME th:ไม-HiME vi:Mai-HiME zh:舞-HiME